Mon papa à moi!
by kirari01
Summary: En voulant accomplir sa BA du jour, Byakuya se voit désigner la lourde tache de prendre sous son aile un petit bambin... Chose qui n'est pas forcément du gout de tout le monde.
1. Chapter 1: au clair de la lune

**DISCLAIMER:** _Bleach_ et tous ses personnages sont la propriété exclusive de _Tite Kubo. _L'histoire qui va suivre n'est que le fruit de mon imagination et je m'autorise à la modifier quand bon me semble.

Chapitre 1 : au clair de la lune

Par une soirée de printemps, Byakuya se promène seul dans le Rukongai, là où il y a 25 ans il a rencontré Hisana, à la recherche de souvenirs, à la recherche de son passé perdu en même temps que sa femme.

Un clair de lune qui se reflète au dessus d'un ruissellement lent et serein, une brise nocturne berçant la quiétude de la nuit. Le calme parfait comme il l'aime.

-A l'aide, s'il vous plait ! Quelqu'un !

Le cri d'une jeune femme apeurée, le tranchant d'une lame dans son dos, une silhouette qui s'écroule.

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, le son de cette voix s'était évaporé comme un murmure dans le lointain. Byakuya s'approcha de la victime. Pauvre âme, se dit-il. Trop frêle, trop fragile pour survivre dans un tel quartier du Rukongai.

-Elle mérite tout de même des funérailles honorables, fit Byakuya en s'accroupissant pour prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras. Il fut surpris de découvrir sur la nuque de la femme un tatouage symbole de noblesse. Comment un noble, qui plus est une femme, se retrouve dans un quartier aussi sordide. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la soulever, il sentit comme une contraction chez elle, avant de croiser son regard.

Le contact de deux âmes, un regard ! Elle n'était pas morte, elle vivait encore.

-Monsieur, aidez moi s'il vous plait ! Ils vont revenir mais…

-ne vous en faites pas, ils ne vous feront rien tant que je suis là.

-non, ne vous occupez pas de moi, mais… je vous en prie, faites en sorte qu'ils ne la trouvent pas.

-qui ?

La jeune femme se dégagea légèrement, laissant apparaître le visage endormi d'un bambin.

-s'il vous plait… suppléa t-elle. Partez avec elle. Elle sera plus en sécurité avec vous qu'avec moi.

-je ne peux pas…

-je vous en prie…

Son regard était rempli de supplique. Bien que contre cette idée, Byakuya prie le bébé dans ses bras.

-Merci, fit la femme avec un léger sourire. Je vous en serai toujours reconnaissante.

Byakuya allait rajouter quelque chose lorsque des voix se firent entendre au loin.

-Je l'ai trouvé elle est ici !

-partez ! Partez avec Hina avant qu'ils arrivent !

Utilisant un shunpô, Byakuya partit, un peu à contre cœur, suivant le souhait de cette jeune maman se sacrifiant pour sa fille. De loin, il put voir trois hommes s'emparer du corps martyriser de la jeune femme. Il aurait voulu aller l'aider, mais ce bébé… cet âme dans ses bras… sans le vouloir il venait de s'engager dans une nouvelle promesse envers cette mystérieuse victime. Il regarda la petite fille dormir et la vit légèrement ouvrir les yeux. D'abord inquiet de sa réaction, il la vit sourire en lui tendant ses petites mains.

-Papa !

-papa ? non non, je ne suis pas ton papa, je…

Comment expliquer à ce bébé d'à peine 20 mois ce qui venait de se passer. Il se résigna donc à se taire et partit en direction de son manoir.

*********************************

3 mois plus tard !

-Hina-sama ! revenez, je n'ai pas fini de vous coiffer !

-Papa ! papa !

Haute comme trois pommes, la petite fillette court à toute vitesse dans les couloirs du manoir en direction du salon où se trouvait byakuya. Ce dernier recevait des membres de noblesse pour discuter de remaniement dans les archives de la soul society suite aux récents événements (_ndlr : cf arc de la famille kasumi-oji dans l'anime_). De loin, Byakuya entendait parfaitement les petits pas rapide de Hina se rapproché de la pièce. Il se doutait bien qu'elle n'arriverait pas à rentrer vu sa taille mais ce n'était pas ça qu'il redoutait.

-Hina-sama ! Vous ne pouvez pas rentrer là ! Byakuya-sama est occupé ! fit sa nounou en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Mais papa… protesta la fillette.

-vous le verrez plus tard, mais là vous ne devez pas le déranger.

Hina regarda sa nounou et pris un air attristé avant de commencer à pleurer de toutes ses forces.

-Et voila, soupira intérieurement Byakuya.

De l'autre coté de la porte, Byakuya tentait de poursuivre sa réunion mais avec beaucoup de peine. Quant aux autres membres, ils se demandaient bien depuis quand il y avait un bébé dans le manoir Kuchiki.

-Hina-sama, calmez-vous je vous en prie !

-Papa ! Papa ! hurlait la jeune fille en se débattant dans les bras de sa nounou.

-c'est pas bientôt fini ? fit Byakuya en ouvrant la porte, à bout d'entendre les hurlements de la jeune fille.

A peine avait-il ouvert la porte que Hina s'était calmée et arborait son plus beau sourire. Elle tendit les bras devant elle en direction de byakuya. Ce dernier la prit dans ses bras et repartit s'asseoir à sa place avec elle dans ses bras, sous le regard surpris de tous les membres.

-bon, continuons, fit-il comme si de rien n'était.

De retour à la cuisine, la nounou d'Hina, elle, était assez irritée.

-j'en ai assez de cette gamine ! Byakuya-sama la gatte trop !

-allons allons Yumi-san ! fit la cuisinière. Ce n'est encore qu'un bébé. Soit un peu indulgente.

-ça se voit que c'est pas à toi qu'on l'a confié. Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi le maître l'a prise sous son aile.

-tu sais bien qu'il a déjà cherché partout ses parents sans résultats. C'est normal qu'il la garde avec lui. Et puis, il a toujours voulu avoir un enfant donc ça doit lui faire plaisir que Hina-sama l'appel Papa.

-oui mais ce n'est pas lui son père ! Qu'est ce que Hisana-sama penserait de tout ça si elle était encore là.

-je suis sûre qu'elle approuverait. Et puis Hina-sama apporte un peu d'animation dans cette maison.

-si c'était toi qui devais courir toute la journée après elle, tu ne trouverais pas ça marrant !

-d'ailleurs qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? tu ne devais pas t'occuper d'elle pendant la réunion de Byakuya-sama ?

-si… mais mademoiselle à préférer la compagnie de son « papa » à la mienne.

-ne me dit pas que…

-si ! elle est avec lui. Bon, je vais lui préparer son déjeuner. Comme ça au moins se sera fait.

********************************

-coucou Renji !

Renji qui paraissait sur ses dossiers sursauta en entendant la voix de rukia.

-ça alors rukia ! qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-t'as l'air enchanté de me voir !

-c'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à te voir c'est tout. Il te reste encore 2 mois pour finir ta mission d'observation avec Ichigo non ?

-oui… mais j'avais envie de rentrer un peu.

-hmm ?

Renji scruta la jeune fille.

-qu'est ce qu'il y a de si important pour que tu quittes ton poste.

-c'est bientôt l'anniversaire de nii-sama, répondit rukia en détournant un peu le regard, donc je me suis dit que pour une fois on pourrait le fêter rien que tous les deux.

-tous les deux ?

-oui… tiens d'ailleurs, où est-il ? ça ne lui ressemble pas de ne pas être au bureau. Il n'est pas malade j'espère.

-tu l'as déjà vu malade toi ? Non, il a une réunion avec les HAUTE personnalités.

-ah d'accord. Donc il est au manoir !

-heu… rukia, quand tu dis que tu veux fêter son anniversaire vous deux, c'est vous deux seulement ?

-bien sûr que oui ! qui veux-tu qu'il y ait d'autre ?

Renji soupira et se leva.

-Viens, je te raccompagne chez toi. Tu vas avoir une jolie surprise.

**************************************

-Très bien messieurs, on va s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui. J'informerai le commandant Yamamoto des dispositions qui seront prises.

-heu, kuchiki-dono, j'aurais juste une question à poser, mais elle est sans rapport avec le sujet.

-je vous écoute.

-qui est cette enfant ? firent tous les membres d'une seule voix en regardant Hina endormie juste à côté de Byakuya.

-c'est… c'est ma fille adoptive, fit Byakuya un peu gêné.

-vous avez préféré adopter plutôt que d'avoir un enfant naturel ? est-ce bien prudent de confier le futur de votre clan à une enfant qui n'est pas de sang noble ?

-Qui vous a dit qu'elle n'était pas de sang noble ? fit byakuya en leur lançant un regard glacial qui fit peur aux protagonistes. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est moi qui décide qui rentre dans cette famille ou pas alors je me passerai de vos remarques.

Byakuya se leva, pris Hina dans ses bras et quitta la pièce.

-Yumi ! appela t-il !

-oui, byakuya-sama ! fit la nurse en apparaissant devant lui.

-amène Hina dans sa chambre, je sors un moment. Veille à ce qu'elle ne se réveille pas.

-Oui monsieur, fit-elle en prenant délicatement la fillette dans ses bras.

*******************************************

Au bout d'une heure, Byakuya revint chez lui légèrement agacé. Il faut dire que cela faisait maintenant 3mois qu'il cherchait sans relâche dans les archives de la soul society le nom de la famille dont le tatouage de la mère de Hina était le symbole, mais sans succès. Mais bien que cela l'agace, au fond de lui il en était enchanté car il s'était vite attaché à cette frimousse brune sans même s'en rendre compte. Et devoir s'en séparer serait vraiment pénible pour lui.

-PAPA !!! fit Hina en courant dans les bras de Byakuya qui l'accepta sans bronché.

-Hina-sama ! reven… Okaeri, Byakuya-sama ! fit Yumi en s'inclinant devant le noble.

Byakuya se contenta d'hocher la tête.

-Dit-moi Hina, tu n'es pas fatigué de courir à longueur de journée.

-est marrant !!! répondit la petite en descendant des bras de Byakuya.

-peut être mais tu va finir par…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il vit la fillette tombée après avoir trébuché.

-Et c'est parti pour la sirène ! pensa Yumi.

Evidemment, Hina se mit à pleurer et se dirigea vers Byakuya pour chercher du réconfort. Ce dernier était amusé et sourit devant le visage de sa fille . Il s'accroupit et lui tapota la tête.

-ce n'est rien ma chérie ça arrive à tout le monde de tomber !

Hina ne semblait pas satisfaite de cette phrase et continua de pleurer. Mais tout d'un coup elle s'arrêta avant de se retourner et de courir en direction de l'entrée sous les yeux ébahis de Byakuya et poursuivi par Yumi qui avait du mal à la suivre malgré ses petites jambes.

*********************************

-Tu m'explique pourquoi ont a dû faire un détour par chez toi avant de rentrer ? grommela Rukia

-oh ça va ! tu va pas en faire toute une histoire tout de même ! j'avais juste oublié de prendre un truc.

-un truc… tu te moques de moi ? fit rukia en regardant la grosse peluche que Renji portait sur son dos. Depuis quand tu as des peluches toi ?

-on est arrivé !

-RENJI ! je déteste quand tu m'ignores comme ça !

***************************************

-Hina-sama ! Hina-sama ! par pitié arrêtez vous ! criait la pauvre Yumi !

Loin d'écoutez sa nurse, Hina continuait de courir dans le manoir en direction de l'entrée. Une fois à son point de chute elle s'arréta pendant deux secondes avant de pousser un grand cri de joie et de battre des mains en sautillant sur place.

-Kenji ! Kenji !!!

-hey ! ce n'est pas Kenji, mais renji ! protesta le concerné

-kenji ! kenji ! persista Hina

-mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? fit rukia en regardant Hina.

-ça, comme tu dis, c'est une surprise pour toi, fit renji.

-Rukia-sama ! fit Yumi en arrivant –enfin !- à l'entrée. Vous êtes déjà de retour ! Okaeri.

-Bonjour Yumi. Tu peux m'expliquer ce que…

Rukia se tût en voyant Byakuya arriver.

-Nii-sama, commença t-elle !

-Papa ! Kenji est là ! la coupa Hina en courant vers Byakuya.

-…Papa ? répéta Rukia sous le choc. Comment cela ce peut-il ?

Byakuya prit Hina dans ses bras et regarda Rukia visiblement en état de choc.

-Soit la bienvenue chez toi Rukia. Fit-il. Viens, nous devons parler.

**To be continued….**

_Ndlr : Coucou tout le monde ! Voici ma nouvelle fic, dont l'idée m'est venue pendant une de mes partiels (ben, quand on à fini ¾ d'heure à l'avance, faut bien s'occuper l'esprit, surtout quand on ne peut pas quitter la salle avant la fin du temps donné)._

_J'ai toujours imaginé Byakuya dans le rôle de papa câlin et très protecteur et puis voilà, finalement je me suis lancée dans cette fic. Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez sincèrement^^_

_A bientôt !_


	2. Chapter 2: Hina Kuchiki

Chapitre 2 : Hina Kuchiki : officialisation 

-Hu !!! Hu !!! Allez ! encore encore !

Hina était sur le dos de renji qui faisait le cheval pour elle. Loin d'être calme, elle battait des pieds, et des mains, ce qui donnait encore plus de boulot au pauvre vice-capitaine pour l'empêcher de tomber.

Du coin de l'œil, Byakuya regardait la scène perplexe, jetant à son lieutenant un regard tenant lieu d'avertissement au cas où sa protégée viendrait à tomber.

-c'est bien ma veine, pensa renji, pourquoi a-t-il fallut que j'aie autant de charme pour que cette petite s'entiche de moi.

Rukia de son côté ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser. Elle était assise en face de son frère et regardait la scène avec des yeux remplis à la fois de tendresse, d'incompréhension, mais surtout, de jalousie.

-Rukia, commença Byakuya. Je suis surpris que tu rentres si tôt.

-j'avais quelque chose à faire ici, répondit la shinigami en baissant les yeux. Heu, Nii-sama, je… j'ai énormément de respect pour toi et j'ai du mal à comprendre comment tu as pu me cacher que…

-Hina m'a été confié par sa mère.

Rukia releva les yeux.

-Le soir anniversaire de la mort d'Hisana, je suis retourné sur les lieux de notre première rencontre. C'est là que j'ai vu la mère d'Hina qui avait été attaqué. Elle était encore en vie, et elle m'a demandé de m'occuper de sa fille. Et c'est ce que j'ai fait.

-je comprends, fit rukia un peu soulagé de ne pas apprendre d'une autre femme était entrée dans la vie de son frère adoré.

-j'ai cherché quelle était la famille originelle de Hina, mais je n'ai toujours pas trouvé.

Byakuya posa un regard attendri sur la petite fille qui tirait les cheveux de renji et un léger sourire lui vint aux lèvres. Rukia ressentit directement que son frère avait déjà beaucoup d'affection pour cette gamine ce qui l'attrista malgré elle.

-Rukia, reprit Byakuya, j'attendais ton retour pour te le dire et demander ton approbation car après tout, toi aussi tu fais partie de cette famille.

-Mon approbation ? Répéta rukia surprise.

-je vais adopter Hina. En faire un membre intégral de la famille.

-mais nii-sama, et si jamais ses vrais parents réapparaissent un jour.

-on avisera le moment venu. Mais pour l'instant…

Byakuya chercha des yeux sa fille qui n'était plus dans la pièce.

-…Hina a besoin d'une vraie famille. Je voulais ton approbation avant de le faire parce que tu es la sœur de ma femme et que ton avis sur la question est important.

-de toute façon même si je m'y opposais, ça m'étonnerait qu'il change d'avis. Pensa Rukia. Je n'ai pas de raison de m'y opposer, répondit la jeune fille.

-très bien, dès demain alors, je vais remplir les derniers papiers nécessaires.

-ARRETE CA !!!! Cria renji depuis le couloir.

Byakuya et Rukia eurent le réflexe de se lever et d'aller en direction dudit couloir pour voir ce qui se passait. Rukia faillit exploser de rire quand elle vit renji affublé de deux couettes retenues par deux gros nœuds roses. Le shinigami lui n'était pas du tout amusé par la situation et s'était énervé sur la fillette. Evidemment celle-ci, dès qu'elle vit arrivé Byakuya se mit à pleurer et courut se cacher derrière ses jambes.

-papa ! Kenji m'a tapé ! fit-elle en reniflant.

Byakuya la regarda avant de jeter un regard rempli de reproche à renji.

-non non capitaine je vous assure, c'était une toute petite minuscule tape sur les fesses pour qu'elle se calme un peu, tenta d'expliquer renji.

-rukia, fit byakuya en ignorant son lieutenant, j'aimerais que tu fasses connaissance avec Hina. Tu veux bien l'amener au salon avec toi ?

-oui, bien sûr nii-sama, fit rukia en prenant la main d'Hina. Tu viens avec moi Hina ?

-mais, papa…

-j'arrive tout de suite ma chérie, répondit byakuya en lui caressant la tête.

Hina ne broncha pas et suivit rukia. Byakuya quant à lui s'approcha de son vice-capitaine. Renji redoutait le pire. Il savait pertinemment que son capitaine n'aimait pas voir sa fille adoptive triste et avait déjà par mainte fois tâter de senbozakura pour avoir refuser de répondre aux désirs de « Hina-sama ». Il s'attendait donc naturellement à voir Byakuya dégainé son sabre pour lui infliger sa punition, mais contre toute attente, ce dernier lui tendit la main avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-merci renji.

-pardon ?

-merci d'avoir joué avec elle. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi. Donc je te remercie.

Renji hésita a attrapé la main de son capitaine et finalement le fit.

-je vous en prie taicho ce n'est rien. Et puis c'est toujours un plaisir de jouer avec Hina-sama, fit le sixième lieutenant.

-si j'insiste, poursuivit Byakuya toujours avec un léger petit sourire aux lèvres. Pour te prouver ma reconnaissance, je t'invite à diner avec nous.

-c'est… c'est vraiment trop d'honneur taicho, fit renji en s'inclinant devant son capitaine.

Byakuya se retourna et se dirigea vers le salon. Renji poussa un gros soupir de soulagement. Son capitaine venait de faire quelque chose d'extraordinaire. C'était bien la première fois qu'il lui souriait.

-ah oui ! Toutefois renji…

-hein, fit le concerné en regardant son capitaine.

-dispersion, senbozakura !

Renji poussa un grand cri et regarda les pétales de cerisiers s'abattre sur lui.

-la prochaine fois, évite de donner des fessées à Hina sans mon accord.

-… oui…taicho, dit en deux-temps le lieutenant.

Dans le salon, Rukia regardait l'objet du radouci de son frère avec un certain mépris pour ne pas dire un mépris certain.

-t'es qui toi ? Finit par dire la môme en enlevant son pouce de la bouche.

-je suis la sœur de byakuya-sama.

-c'est vrai ?

-oui, bien sur que c'est vrai.

-t'es la sœur de papa ?

-oui, je suis la sœur de ton…papa.

Hina la regarda trois secondes avant de commencer à rire.

-pourquoi tu ries.

-t'es pas la sœur de papa !

-ah bon ! Et pourquoi ?

-t'es moche !

-…

Rukia allait s'énerver lorsque Byakuya entra dans la pièce.

-Papa !

Hina s'extirpa des bras de Rukia et s'élança sur Byakuya qui la prit dans ses bras. Elle lui déposa un bisou sur la joue gauche qu'il lui rendit sans hésitation.

- Dit papa, c'est vrai que c'est ta sœur ?

-oui Hina. Donc il faut que tu écoutes et que tu fasses tout ce qu'elle te dit de faire, d'accord.

Hina se contenta de se blottir un peu plus dans les bras de Byakuya.

-Hé, Hina ! Tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit ? Tu seras sage et gentille avec Rukia ?

-…hmm.

-Hina, ne fais pas comme si tu ne m'entendais pas.

La fillette s'obstinait à ne pas répondre et Byakuya finit par capituler. Pourtant, lorsque Renji fit à son tour son apparition dans la pièce, elle escalada les épaules de Byakuya pour s'élancer sur lui.

-Kenji ! Kenji ! Tu joues avec moi ?

-Hina-sama, il est l'heure pour vous d'aller prendre votre bain, fit Yumi derrière Renji.

-non, Hina veut encore jouer !

A bout de nerfs de cette journée, Yumi ignora les paroles du bambin et la prit ; et malgré tous les hurlements et l'agitation de sa jeune maitresse, elle l'entraina vers la salle de bain.

-comment arrive t-elle à ne pas devenir folle avec cette peste ? fit tout bas renji à rukia.

-et toi alors ? Tu aurais put me prévenir tout de même. En même temps, j'aurais dû m'en douter en te voyant prendre cette peluche chez toi, lui répondit Rukia un peu bas.

-pourquoi as-tu l'air en colère ?

-je ne suis pas en colère.

-Rukia, fit Byakuya en quittant la pièce, je vais faire un tour. Je laisse senbozakura ici.

-Quoi ? taicho, vous allez sortir sans votre zampakutô ? Et si jamais vous êtes attaqué ?

-je ne serai pas long, se contenta de dire le capitaine en s'éclipsant.

Rukia et Renji restèrent sans voix.

-Il a vraiment changé, fit Rukia.

-c'est vrai, acquiesça renji.

-dit-moi, pourquoi tu ne rentre pas chez toi, finit par dire rukia en constatant que son ami d'enfance restait planter au milieu du salon.

-kuchiki taicho m'a invité à diner, je ne pouvais pas refuser tout de même.

-ah oui… au fait, j'aime beaucoup ta nouvelle coiffure !

-hein ?

-non rien. Bon je vais me changer.

Renji n'avait pas tilté ce que Rukia voulait dire et c'est seulement au moment où il sortit dans le jardin et vit son reflet dans la marre qu'il se rappela que la petite donzelle de seulement deux ans l'avait affublé de deux couettes.

-elle a vraiment de la chance d'être sous la protection de kuchiki taicho, soupira t-il.

**************************

-Hisana…

Byakuya était immobile devant la tombe de sa femme, pensif.

-Hisana, Hina aurait pu être la fille que nous n'avons jamais eue, quelle coïncidence tu ne trouves pas ?

**FLASH BACK**

Byakuya est assied sous un cerisier pendant qu'Hisana court après un papillon, comme une petite fille. Lorsqu'elle arrive à le capturer, elle souffle légèrement dans sa main avant de le relâcher, un large sourire aux lèvres ; puis elle se retourne l'air de rien et sourit à Byakuya.

-Hisana, est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit à quel point tu es jolie ?

-tu me le répètes à longueur de journée, fit la concernée en venant se blottir contre lui. Byakuya, on aura des problèmes si jamais quelqu'un nous voit ici.

-je m'en fiche, fit byakuya en se penchant au dessus de sa belle. Tant que je suis avec toi, je me moque de se que les autres pourraient penser ou dire.

-tu n'es pas raisonnable, Bya !

-je sais, mais c'est de ta faute, tu m'as envouté, conclut-il en l'embrassant.

Un doux moment, paisible, dans l'illégalité. un amour interdit entre un noble et une souillon, voila comment les autre définirait leur relation. Mais qu'importe, être ensemble était tout ce qui était important.

-Dit moi Byakuya, est-ce que tu aimerais avoir des enfants plus tard ?

-oui, je crois que oui.

-moi j'en voudrais trois. Deux filles et un garçon. Je les appellerais Rachel, Ryo et Hina.

-Hina ? c'est jolie comme prénom.

-je trouve aussi.

-je serais enchanté si je pouvais être le père de tes enfants.

-mais ça ne tiens qu'à toi, fit la jeune femme en l'enlaçant.

-là, c'est toi qui n'es pas raisonnable, conclut Byakuya en répondant à l'élan d'affection d'Hisana.

Après un doux moment de tendresse et d'étreinte extrème, Les deux amants s'allongèrent dans l'herbe et contemplèrent le ciel.

-Hisana, je t'aime tu sais.

-Moi aussi je t'aime byakuya.

-alors, épouse moi Hisana !

Hisana s'était redressée, assez surprise.

-tu es sérieux là ?

-plus que jamais ! j'en ai assez de devoir me cacher pour t'aimer. Je veux que tu sois tout le temps à mes côtés. Je veux me réveiller tous les matins à tes côtés, m'endormir tous les soirs à tes côtés, être le père de tes enfants. Je t'en prie Hisana, acceptes de devenir ma femme !

-mais, et ta famille ? que va-t-elle pensé de tout ça ?

-c'est pas un problème, de toute façon, c'est moi qui décide. Alors, qu'est ce que tu en dis ?

-ce que j'en dis… Byakuya, je serais la plus heureuse du monde si je devenais ta femme.

-tu acceptes ?

Hisana hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Approuves-tu ma décision Hisana ? je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose, mais… cette enfant… quand je la vois, j'ai l'impression que c'est toi en plus petit. Tout en elle me rappelle toi, bien que je sais qu'il est impossible qu'elle soit notre enfant. Mais c'est comme avec toi. Je crois… Je crois que je l'ai aimé dès que je l'ai vu, dès que ces yeux saphirs ont croisés les miens et qu'elle m'a appelé papa.

- Heu… excusez-moi.

Byakuya se retourna pour voir qui osait le déranger dans un tel moment. Et c'est l'étonnement qui le bloqua sur place.

-Vous ? Comment…

-Vous… vous êtes Byakuya Kuchiki ?

**********************************

-cette petite…

Rukia se brossait les cheveux devant la glace de sa chambre. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Hina et cela faisait près de dix minutes qu'elle s'acharnait sur la même mèche.

-quelque chose me gène chez elle.

-tu es jalouse ?

D'un reflexe, Rukia balança sa brosse en direction de la voix.

-Hé ! Mais ça va pas ? Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Grommela renji en se relevant avec une bosse.

-on ne t'a jamais dit qu'il ne faut pas espionner les filles ?

-mais je ne t'espionnais pas !

-qu'est-ce que tu fiches là alors ?

-j'ai le droit d'être là où je veux non ?

-Non ! tu n'as pas le droit d'être dans l'arbre en face de ma chambre !!

-hé ! relax, tu m'as l'air bien tendue depuis ton retour. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas princesse ?

Le dernier mot de Renji eut pour effet de calmer directement Rukia.

-Dit moi renji, tu ne la trouves pas bizarre cette petite ?

-bizarre ? non pas vraiment ? pourquoi ?

-je ne sais pas trop. Il y a un truc…

-HINA-SAMA !!! REPOSEZ CA !!! CE N'EST PAS UN JOUET !!!!

Rukia et Renji se précipitèrent hors de la chambre en direction des cris et c'est offusqué qu'ils virent la pouponne tenant senbozakura dans ses mains.

-comment elle a fait pour le prendre ? s'interrogea Renji

-Rukia-sama, je vous en prie, faîtes quelque chose ! supplia Yumi plus blême que jamais.

-le capitaine va devenir fou de rage si jamais il arrive quoi que se soit à senbozakura et à Hina !

-Hina ! repose ça tout de suite ! fit rukia avec autorité.

Le ton employé par la shinigami ne fut pas du tout du gout de la fillette qui prit une mine énervé.

-Na !

-tu te rappelles ce que nii-sama a dit ? tu dois faire ce que je dit !

Hina lui tira la langue.

-salle petite… donne ça ! fit rukia en s'élançant sur Hina.

-Non ! cria la petite en s'enfuyant avec le précieux zampakutô dans les mains.

-reviens ici morveuse !!! criait rukia en essayant de la rattraper. Mais c'est pas vrai ! vous êtes sure qu'elle n'a que deux ans ? finit-elle par dire à bout de souffle sans avoir pu la rattraper.

-y a pas de raison d'avoir peur, elle n'a que deux ans, elle ne peut rien faire avec cette arme. En plus elle ne connait pas la phrase de libération.

-chire, senbozakura.

-non… fit renji

-pas possible… fit rukia.

Une nuée de pétale rose s'élevèrent dans la pièce sous les cris de joie d'Hina et les yeux apeurés de tous les autres.

Byakuya choisit exactement ce moment là pour rentrer. En entrant dans sa propriété, il avait bien sentit l'énergie de Senbozakura et pensait que c'était renji qui avait voulu tester ses capacités avec ledit sabre. Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte il resta sous le choc en voyant rukia, renji et yumi recroquevillés au sol sur eux même, Hina sautant sur place en battant des mains et une nuée pétale de cerisiers au dessus de la pièce.

Byakuya se dirigea vers Hina et lui prit senbozakura des mains. Il rappela sa lame et rangea son sabre dans son fourreau.

-bravo !! encore !! encore !! fit Hina en sautant autour de Byakuya.

-vous pouvez m'expliquez ce qui s'est passé ici ? finit par dire Byakuya en stoppant sa fille d'une main.

-Ah ! nii-sama ! fit rukia en redressant la tête ! tu es rentré !

-heureusement ! sinon vous alliez avoir de gros problèmes. Pourquoi senbozakura a été libéré ? Renji ?

-je n'ai rien fait taicho ! s'empressa de faire le shinigami. Je n'oserai jamais toucher votre précieux sabre.

-veillez m'excuser Byakuya-sama ! tout est de ma faute ! fit Yumi en s'agenouillant ! Hina-sama a échappé à mon attention une fraction de seconde et s'est emparé de votre zampakutô. Rien ne serrait arrivé si j'avais été moins distraite. Je vous en prie, punissez moi.

-Non nii-sama ! celle qui doit être punie ici c'est Hina ! je lui ai dit de déposer senbozakura et elle n'a rien fait.

Byakuya regarda sa fille qui était toujours derrière ses jambes.

-Hina, c'est vrai ce que Rukia vient de dire ?

-je… je voulais juste m'amuser, fit la petite en baissant les yeux.

-est-ce que tu te rends compte que ce que tu as fait est très grave ? tu aurais pu blessé quelqu'un.

-pardon papa.

-ce n'est pas a moi que tu dois présenter des excuses.

La fillette s'avança et présenta ses excuses aux trois autres.

-Je regrette Hina, mais je suis obligé de te punir. Yumi, amène la dans sa chambre et fait la diner. Elle n'aura pas d'histoire ce soir.

-Mais papa…

-venez Hina sama, fit Yumi en lui tendant la main.

Hina savait bien qu'elle avait fait une grosse betise et ne riposta pas.

De son côté, Rukia jubilait intérieurement.

-Rukia, je te l'avais confié. Tu es aussi responsable qu'elle. On ne peut vraiment pas te faire confiance.

-mais…

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de s'excuser que Byakuya quitta la pièce.

-je ne mange pas avec vous ce soir, fit-il de loin.

-mais !!! repris rukia ! mais… ça c'est vraiment la meilleure ! c'est cette peste qui fait des bêtises et c'est moi qui me fait réprimander.

-là c'est vrai que tu n'as pas de chance.

-Alors là, je sens qu'on ne va pas s'entendre Hina et moi.

**To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3: pour ceux qu

Ndlr : coucou à tous !!! Kirari01 de retour après une longue absence pour cause de… partiels ! et oui, dure dure la vie d'étudiante, surtout quand on veut devenir chercheur. Enfin bon, voici le chapitre 3 de _Mon papa à moi_, chapitre qui me touche beaucoup comme à chaque fois que je fais apparaître Hisana quelque part. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

bientôt ^^

*************************

Chapitre 3 : pour ceux qu'on aime

_Soul society, 105 ans plus tôt_

-Comment, vous en êtes sûr ?

-hélas oui, je suis désolé madame Kuchiki, mais je craints fort que vous ne puissiez jamais porter d'enfant. Vous avez… comment dire, un environnement peu accueillant, ce qui empêche le développement du fœtus.

-…

-mais il existe plein d'autre moyen pour vous d'avoir des enfants. Vous pouvez par exemple, adopter.

Hisana se força pour sourire à son médecin, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Elle voulait son bébé à elle, pas le bébé d'une autre femme. Déjà que son entrée dans la famille kuchiki n'avait pas été vu d'un bon œil, comment ce médecin pouvait envisager une seule seconde qu'un enfant d'origine inconnue puisse bénéficier de cette demeure.

-merci pour votre aide, fit Hisana en se retirant de la clinique.

Hisana Kuchiki, épouse du troisième siège de la sixième division, maitresse de la demeure kuchiki, la plus haute des familles noble. Comment aurait-elle pu deviner que succomber au charme de Byakuya lui imposerait tant de changements dans sa vie.

La noblesse et tous ses protocoles, tous ses interdits, toutes ses règles, comme par exemple appeler Byakuya Byakuya-sama parce qu'il est supérieur. Elle qui avait grandi librement au sein du rukongai, se retrouvait enfermer dans une cage dorée dont elle ne pouvait plus s'enfuir. De toute façon, elle ne le voulait pas. Elle l'aimait trop son Byakuya pour même envisager de le quitter une seconde.

Perdue dans ses pensées, la jeune femme laissa échapper un profond soupir qui ne manqua pas d'attirer l'attention de sa dame de compagnie qui l'avait suivi dans son déplacement.

-Hisana sama, quelque chose ne va pas ?

-heu… non rien Lisa, rien du tout.

-vous semblez pourtant tellement triste. J'espère que le médecin ne vous a pas annoncé quelque chose de grave.

-… rien de bien méchant, fit la kuchiki en souriant. Hâtons nous de rentrer, il se fait tard et byakuya sama sera bientôt de retour.

Le soir venu, au moment du diner, Byakuya trouva son épouse bizarrement calme.

-comment c'est passé ta journée hisana ?

-bien, très bien byakuya sama.

-qu'as-tu fait de beau pour t'occuper.

-je… je suis allée me promener en dehors de la maison. J'avais envie de me changer les idées.

-et où es-tu partie ?

Elle allait répondre, mais quelque chose la stoppa. Un mal être, un mal au cœur, des visages qui deviennent flous.

-HISANA ! s'écria Byakuya en se précipitant vers sa femme inconsciente au sol. LISA ! APPELEZ LE MEDECIN.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, la précieuse épouse rouvrit enfin les yeux, au grand soulagement du futur capitaine.

-Byakuya-sama ? que…

-ne parle pas, tu as eu un malaise, rien de grave. Tu dois te reposer.

Les yeux protecteurs de Byakuya la mirait comme voulant la rassurer, la calmer. Mais pourquoi donc ?

-je suis rassuré de voir que tu as retrouvé tes esprits. Je vais aller parler au médecin. Je reviens vite, fit le shinigami avant de lui déposer un baiser sur les lèvres.

A l'extérieur de la chambre, le médecin semblait assez inquiet.

-il faudrait qu'elle fasse plus d'examen. Je vais demander au capitaine de la 4ème division d'envoyer une équipe à son chevet.

-n'est ce pas un peu trop pour un simple malaise, s'inquiéta Byakuya.

-elle est de nature fragile ses derniers temps. Depuis votre mariage il y a 4 ans, je ne suis jamais autant venu ici que ces 6 derniers mois Byakuya-sama. Je préfère rechercher en profondeur ce qui ne va pas. Cela me rassurerait.

-… très bien, faîtes comme vous voulez, mais ne l'affoler pas s'il vous plait, elle souffre déjà assez psychologiquement comme ça.

Byakuya retourna auprès de sa chère fleur et la trouva endormie. Son visage était paisible et calme, elle ne semblait pas souffrir le moins d u monde. Un murmure dans son sommeil presqu'inaudible et une petite larme toutefois vinrent troubler cette quiétude.

Les jours et les mois passèrent sans que jamais hisana ne se remette complètement de son malaise.

Au bout du troisième mois elle s'enquit auprès du médecin. Elle le sentait qu'il lui cachait quelque chose.

-vous êtes leucémique.

-…

-c'est une maladie absolument inconnue à la Soul Society. J'ai dû me rendre sur Terre pour voir si eux avait une maladie réunissant tous vos symptômes.

-et… comment vais-je en guérir ?

-le capitaine unohana a demandé à la douzième division de faire des recherches pour trouver un remède. Mais pour le moment…

-je vois… combien de temps me reste t-il ?

-madame, je…

-je vous en prie, soyez franc.

-4 mois, tout au plus cinq. Mais d'ici là, je suis sûr qu'on trouvera un remède.

-est… est-ce que mon époux est au courant ?

-non pas encore, je ne lui ai pas…

-n'en faîtes rien. Je préfère qu'il ne le sache pas. Je n'aimerais pas le voir triste.

Elle quitta ce cabinet qui décidemment ne lui aura apporté que de mauvaises nouvelles.

-Lisa, fit-elle en regardant le ciel. J'aimerais qu'on fasse un détour avant de rentrer si possible.

-bien sûre madame, où souhaitez-vous que nous allions ?

-à la douzième division.

-à la… douzième division ? répéta la dame de compagnie en avalant sa salive. Madame, ce n'est pas un endroit très sur vous savez.

-s'il vous plait ?

-… bon très bien.

Douzième division, département de recherche scientifique.

Hisana se rappela tout ce que Byakuya lui avait dit sur le capitaine de cette division. Elle hésita à y entrer puis finalement franchis le pas.

-excusez moi, osa t-elle dire à un shinigami qui passait. J'aurais souhaité voir le capitaine Kurotsuchi si possible.

-vous êtes qui pour vouloir déranger le capitaine en plein milieu de l'après midi ?

-un peu de respect, vous parlez à madame kuchiki hisana-sama, épouse de monsieur byakuya kuchiki ! répliqua immédiatement Lisa

-tss, des nobles, murmura le shinigami. Bon, je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Il s'absenta une quinzaine de minutes avant de réapparaitre accompagné d'une jeune adolescente.

-Les voilà kurotsuchi fukutaicho.

-kuchiki Hisana-sama ? je suis Nemu Kurotsuchi. Mayuri-sama m'a demandé de vous conduire à son bureau, suivez moi s'il vous plait.

-heu… d'accord. Lisa, attend moi ici.

-mais, madame… Byakuya-sama m'a recommandé de ne jamais vous laissez seule en son absence.

-ne t'en fait pas, il ne m'arrivera rien.

Lisa se résolut à la laisser partir sans pour autant être tranquille.

Hisana suivit Nemu dans les recoins de la division, jusqu'au sous-sol, lieu où Mayuri avait installé son laboratoire qui faisait office de bureau.

-Mayuri-sama, voici votre invité, fit Nemu.

Mayuri leva la tête de son microscope et regarda Hisana de bas en haut avant d'affiché un large sourire.

-Alors c'est elle qui a cette pathologie très intéressante. Jolie spécimen. Qu'est ce que vous faîtes dans mon antre, ku-chi-ki-sama ?

-heu… désolée de vous déranger mais est-ce que je peux vous demander un service.

-un service ? à moi ? Vous devriez vous adressez à votre époux, il n'est peut-être que 3ème siège mais il a beaucoup plus d'influence que moi sur la Soul society.

-non, ce que je veux vous demander, il n'y a que vous qui puissiez l'accomplir. Et… je ne veux pas que Byakuya-sama soit au courant, finit-elle en prenant un air triste.

Mayuri la regarda intrigué, et finalement l'interrogea sur sa requête.

Lorsqu'on apprend que l'on va certainement bientôt mourir, on a envie de passer le plus de temps possible avec ceux qu'on aime. Et surtout, on veut tout faire pour qu'ils ne souffrent pas de votre absence. C'est pourquoi, par ci, par là, hisana faisait promettre à ses domestiques de bien prendre soin de son byakuya-sama.

-Lisa, je compte vraiment sur toi. Tu veilleras bien sur lui, n'est ce pas ? il fait le dure, mais au fond de lui il est tout tendre et puis… promet moi de t'occuper de lui aussi.

-je vous le promets Hisana sama, je prendrai soin d'eux comme si c'était la prunelle de mes yeux.

Byakuya contemplait de sa chambre le clair de lune qui se reflétait au dessus du lac. L'air perdu dans ses pensées, il sentit ses yeux s'embrumés et une larme s'échappé sur sa joue.

-des larmes, fit-il en l'essuyant, je n'avais plus versé de larmes depuis la mort d'hisana.

Il dirigea son regard vers la photo d'Hisana.

-tu es bien la seule à pouvoir me faire pleuré, même 100 ans après, Hisana.

-Byakuya-sama, fit une voix à sa porte.

-Oui ?

- excusez-moi de vous déranger. Hina-sama vient de s'endormir.

-très bien, merci Yumi, tu peux prendre ta soirée.

-… Oui, monsieur, merci, fit la nounou en partant.

Byakuya attendit 5 minutes puis quitta sa chambre en direction de la chambre de Hina. Il entrouvrit doucement la porte et s'introduisit dans la nursery. La chambre était légèrement illuminait d'un faisceau bleu-blanc projetant des étoiles sur les murs, rendant le tout apaisant. Byakuya s'approcha du berceau et observa la petite princesse dormir, son doudou en main et sa tétine en bouche. Elle ne ressemblait plus à la petite fille hyperactive qui ne tenait pas en place cinq minutes, mais à un petit ange endormi. Byakuya caressa doucement la joue d'Hina et finalement, la prit dans ses bras et repartit dans sa chambre.

Il la coucha sur son lit, et s'allongea près d'elle pour la contempler dans son sommeil. Il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de la regarder, sa princesse comme il l'appelait dans son cœur.

-Hina, es-tu vraiment notre fille biologique à Hisana et moi ?

_**To be continued…**_


	4. Chapter 4: entre coeur et raison

Chapitre 4 : entre le cœur et la raison

-Ah, ce que j'ai bien dormi moi ! Ca fait plaisir de passer une nuit de 8 heures pleine pour une fois. Tiens, maintenant que j'y pense Hina-sama ne s'est pas réveillée une seule fois cette nuit… c'est la première fois que ça arrive !

Yumi poussa la porte de la chambre de la petite fille pour aller la réveiller. Il était à peine 6h30 mais Byakuya aimait beaucoup voir sa fille avant de partir à la sixième division, donc Yumi la faisait se lever pour qu'elle lui fasse un câlin avant son départ.

Mais ce matin là, Yumi fut prise d'une pure panique en découvrant le berceau du chérubin vide.

-c'est pas possible ! où est-elle ?! mon Dieu, elle a disparu !! s'exclama t-elle ; c'est ma faute, j'aurais dû venir vérifier cette nuit que tout allait bien en ne l'entendant pas. Comment je vais expliquer ça à Byakuya-sama ?

La nurse tourna en rond pendant une dizaine de minutes avant de décider que la meilleure chose à faire était encore d'aller voir son patron. Elle se dirigea d'un pas crispé vers la chambre de Byakuya et s'arrêta net, hésitant à parler. Juste quand elle allait commencer, la porte s'ouvrit et Byakuya apparut avec dans ses bras la petite fille encore endormie.

-Hina-sama ! s'écria Yumi heureuse de la voir.

-Chute ! fit Byakuya sèchement ! ne vois-tu pas qu'elle dort encore ?

-… mes excuses, murmura la domestique en s'inclinant.

Byakuya continua se qu'il avait entamé avant d'être stoppé par Yumi, c'est-à-dire ramener Hina dans sa chambre. Il essayait de marcher le plus paisiblement possible pour ne pas perturber le sommeil du bambin mais une fois de plus il fut stoppé, cette fois-ci par Rukia.

-Nii-sama ! commença la shinigami avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme. Bonjour je…

-pousse toi !

Le ton pris par son frère eut l'effet d'un coup tranchant sur Rukia. Pourquoi tant de froideur de si bon matin ? Elle s'écarta immédiatement, mais sans oublier de jeter un regard attristé à Byakuya qui l'ignora totalement.

Enfin arrivé à bon port, Byakuya recoucha sa fille et s'attarda une minute à la regarder. Il la vit alors ouvrir doucement ses yeux.

-…papa ? chuchota t-elle

-hé ! salut Hina, fit Byakuya en lui souriant. Il est encore tôt, rendort toi.

Les yeux de la fillette s'embrumèrent et quelques sanglots s'échappèrent d'elle-même.

-papa… je veux maman, pleurnicha t-elle.

Voilà ce qu'il redoutait ce matin. Voilà pourquoi il ne voulait pas être là quand elle se réveillerait. La nuit elle avait pleuré en appelant sa mère sans pour autant se réveiller et il avait au fond de lui eut le cœur troubler. Comment expliquer la situation à un bébé de 2 ans. Il se contenta de lui déposer un baiser sur le front.

-rendors-toi chérie !

Hina le regarda et s'aventura à refermer les yeux pour retourner dans le monde des rêves, ce qu'elle parvint à faire instantanément. Elle pivota sur elle-même, ce qui fit paraître sur son cou le tatouage de sa famille… Byakuya fronça les sourcils en le voyant avant de recouvrir sa chère progéniture. Il quitta la pièce en direction de la salle de déjeuner où tous les domestiques étaient réunis pour lui souhaiter bonne journée. Il s'installa aux côtés de Rukia qui l'attendait patiemment. Le petit déjeuner se fit dans un silence religieux, Rukia jugeant que son frère était d'assez mauvaise humeur pour écouter ses discours.

En fait, Byakuya n'était pas vraiment de mauvaise humeur, mais il était contrarié par pleins de choses qui étaient arrivées la veille.

Il acheva donc son petit déjeuner, empoigna senbonzakura et enfila son haori.

-Yumi ?

-oui, byakuya-sama

-aujourd'hui je ne veux pas que Hina sorte de la maison, quelqu'en soit la raison, compris ?

-bien monsieur.

Byakuya partit, laissant toute l'assistance dans le doute le plus puissant. Pourquoi cette interdiction ?

-Yumi ? est ce que mon frère est toujours comme ça le matin ?

-non rukia-sama. C'est étrange, depuis l'arrivée d'Hina-sama il est généralement de bonne humeur le matin.

-mais pourquoi aujourd'hui…

******

-Bonjour taicho ! fit Renji en voyant Byakuya fouler le pas de la porte du bureau.

Byakuya partit directement s'asseoir sans répondre à son vice-capitaine. Il commença à remplir quelques dossiers.

-Renji, j'ai une mission pour toi.

-pour moi ?

-écoute moi bien.

***************

Dans un manoir un peu reculé du Sereitei, une jeune femme prend le thé seule en contemplant son jardin.

-veillez m'excusez, fit une voix derrière la porte.

-entre Kaori.

Une jeune femme blonde fit son entrée dans le salon et s'approcha.

-je viens au rapport.

-tu l'as retrouvée ?

-oui, Lisa-sama. J'ai retrouvé votre fille. L'homme à qui je l'ai confié s'avère être en vrai Byakuya Kuchiki.

Lisa lâcha sa tasse de thé sous l'effet de la surprise.

-tu… tu en es bien sûre, Kaori ?

-il me l'a confirmé de vive voix madame.

-je vois, fit Lisa d'une voix tremblante. Ainsi… Hina est avec son vrai père. Je… je suis contente.

Kaori fût peinée devant les paroles de sa maitresse. On pouvait nettement sentir la tristesse dans sa voix.

-si je peux me permettre madame.

-oui ?

-rien ne vous obligeait à dévoiler le secret de la naissance de Hina-sama. Vous auriez pu le garder rien que pour vous et elle aurait grandi sans problème au sein de la famille Kawada.

-Au sein de ce clan qui a essayé de la tuer ? et puis… c'est une noble…

-mais la famille Kawada aussi ! au même titre que toutes les autres familles nobles, même si notre famille n'apparait pas systématiquement dans les bouquins.

-Kaori, c'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi. Mais… tu vois, j'ai fais une promesse… et je dois la tenir, même si ça me fait de la peine.

-je ne suis pas d'accord ! vous vous êtes occuper d'Hina-sama depuis toujours. Pour elle c'est vous sa mère, c'est nous sa famille et pas ces prétentieux de kuchiki qui…

-KAORI ! s'exclama Lisa sur un ton de reproche.

-veillez m'excuser.

-Je t'interdis de porter des jugements sur les kuchiki. Tu n'a pas idée de ce que cette famille à traverser comme épreuve.

-…

-Byakuya-sama sera un très bon père pour Hina.

-meilleur que ne l'a été Kota-sama ?

-… Kota-sama…

**********

-Maman ! Maman !! je veux voir ma maman !

Hina avait fini par se réveiller définitivement environ Un quart d'heure après le départ de Byakuya et depuis, elle pleurait. Yumi avait tout essayé pour la calmer mais rien à faire, elle était totalement inconsolable. Et ça faisait 2 heures qu'elle pleurait sans interruption.

-Hina, arrête de pleurer comme ça, tu vas finir par être malade, tenta Rukia.

- je veux maman !!!!!!!!

-Hina-sama, calmez vous. Monsieur votre père ne sera pas content s'il apprend que vous avez fait des caprices.

-Maman !!!!

-j'en peux plus, finit par craquer Rukia en prenant la fillette dans ses bras.

-Rukia-sama que faites vous ?

-je l'emmène voir nii-sama. Peut-être lui saura la faire taire.

-Mais votre frère a dit que…

Yumi n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Rukia était déjà dehors, tirant Hina toujours en pleurs derrière elle.

-tu es vraiment une chieuse toi tu sais ? non seulement tu accapares toute l'attention de nii-sama, mais en plus tu es capricieuses. Tu aurais bien besoin d'un dressage.

-laisse-moi !! je t'aime pas. Fit Hina en se débattant pour lâcher la main de sa nouvelle tante.

-je m'en fiche que tu ne m'aimes ou pas, répondit sèchement Rukia. J'espère que nii-sama changera d'avis et qu'il te renverra d'où tu viens.

Hina eut une seconde de surprise et poussa un cri si aigu en reprenant ses pleurs que Rukia fut forcée de la lâcher.

-ARRETE TON CINEMA !

-LAISSE MOI !!!!!

La petite fille dégagea en une fraction de seconde une forte quantité de reiatsu incroyable pour une enfant de son âge. La pression était telle que Rukia avait presque du mal à la supporter. Quand elle diminua, Rukia constata avec effroi qu'Hina n'était plus à côté d'elle.

-Allons bon, voilà autre chose !

Rukia regarda partout mais ne trouva aucune trace de la petite fille. C'était comme si elle s'était évaporé.

-Là, je suis mal…

***********

Près d'un fleuve, Hina marchait, toujours en sanglotant, sans trop comprendre comment elle s'était retrouvée là. Elle s'arrêta une seconde et regarda autour d'elle et recommença à pleurer. Mais cette fois c'était pour une toute autre raison.

-Papa ! j'ai peur !

-Hina-sama ?

Hina s'essuya les yeux et regarda la personne qui venait de l'interpeler.

-Hina-sama ? c'est bien vous ? Qu'est ce que vous faites ici toute seule ?

-t'es qui toi ? fit la petite en reniflant.

-vous m'avez déjà oublié mademoiselle ? fit la femme en s'agenouilla près d'elle. C'est moi, Kaori, votre nounou.

-Ka…ri ? Répéta Hina en la scrutant.

Kaori sourit gentiment à la fillette et caressant ses cheveux.

-vous avez beaucoup grandi depuis que… où est votre nounou ?

-je sais pas ! reprit Hina en recommençant à pleurnicher. Hina perdue !!!

Kaori fut étonnée mais décida de prendre la petite dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

-ce n'est pas grave, je vais m'occuper de vous.

*************

-Taicho, j'ai trouvé ce que vous cherchiez, fit Renji en rentrant avec un dossier dans les bras. Famille Kawada. Famille noble ayant recélé de prodiges occupant de hauts postes par le passé. Suite à une accusation de complots contre la chambre 46, cette famille fut mise au banc de la noblesse sans pour autant être bannie. Aujourd'hui bien que les membres de cette famille soient toujours aussi doués, très peu d'entre eux terminent dans une des 13 divisions. On dit que cette famille est constituée à ¾ d'excellents espions et ninjas.

- Comment s'appelle le chef actuel de cette famille ?

-heu… attendez, je l'ai vu quelque part… à ici ! Kota Kawada. Il a épousé récemment une certaine Lisa Onoda.

Byakuya réagit en entendant ce nom en laissant tomber son stylo.

- Fait moi voir le symbole de cette famille.

Renji s'approcha et montra le dossier à son capitaine qui blêmit sur place. Byakuya se leva sans un mot et se dirigea vers la sortie de la division.

-Taicho ?

- je vais à la douzième division.

****************

-madame ? fit Kaori en frappant à la porte de la chambre de sa maitresse.

-oui, entre Kaori.

La domestique s'exécuta et rentra en tenant par la main Hina.

-Alors, cette ballade t'as un peu calm…

Lisa avait commencé cette phrase sans lever la tête, occupée à broder un mouchoir. Lorsqu'elle vit la petite fille au coté de Kaori, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en lâchant ledit mouchoir. Hina eut la même réaction et courût se blottir dans les bras de Lisa.

-Maman !!

-Hina… ma chérie ! ma petite fille ! dit Lisa avec émotion en embrassa Hina. Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

-je l'ai trouvé seule près d'un fleuve. Je me suis dit qu'il serait mieux de la ramener, répondit Kaori.

-et c'est ici que tu l'as ramené ? fit Lisa dans un ton plein de reproche.

*******************

Byakuya était entré de son plein chef dans le labo de Mayuri et le trouva en pleine dissection d'un Arrancar qui avait été ramené par l'équipe d'Hitsugaya. Mayuri leva la tête et regarda Byakuya dans son stoïcisme parfait.

-kuchiki taicho, commença t-il avec un large sourire.

-kurotsuchi, je crois que tu as des choses à me dire, non ?

**TO BE CONTINUED….**


End file.
